1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the distribution of electrical signals within a machine or the like.
2. Prior Art
A general prior art methodology used for packaging and distributing electrical signals, within electrical machines, consists of a circuit board upon which a plurality of circuits are placed. A plurality of edge connectors are used for electronically interfacing the circuits with other electronic components, such as modules. The circuit boards and attachments are mounted to the machine frames. Oftentimes electrical cables are used to complete the internal wiring of the machine. Covers are then placed on the machine frame. The covers hide the internals of the machine and provide a more aesthetic appearance.
The prior art describes several types of connectors for connecting modules to circuit boards. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,344,243; 3,475,657; 3,922,054; 4,266,839 and 4,386,815 disclose module connectors for interconnecting printed circuit conductors and input/output (I/O) pads of an edge-connected printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,642 exemplifies another type of prior art connector. The patent describes an adjustable card edge connector for electrically connecting a double-sided printed circuit card with discrete conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,777 describes a connector block for electrically interconnecting a dual in-line plug module with the printed conductors on a substrate.